


A Pressing Question

by NightCourt_HighLady



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCourt_HighLady/pseuds/NightCourt_HighLady
Summary: Kazuto never explained to Sugu why Yui called him Daddy. She asks him and Asuna one day. Feels ensue.





	A Pressing Question

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote this with my lovely sister in Drive. She doesn't have an account here on AO3 so I'm gonna dedicate it to her.
> 
> So here's this for you little Bugg. To my very own Carrie Fisher, script doctor. Love you!

Kazuto and Asuna were sitting on Kazuto’s porch watching Sugu practice Kendo. That was a common occurrence for the two of them now- they spent most of their time together if they have the option. And Kazuto wanted Asuna to get a chance to get to know Sugu a bit better as well. 

“Kazuto,” Asuna asked. “Do you still have Yui’s programming on your NerveGear?”

“Yeah,” he grinned down at Asuna. “While I was in ALO, she showed up in my inventory. That’s why she was there when I found you. I never deleted or touched the original files, so she’s still there as far as I know.

“Wasn’t Yui the name of your nav-pixie in Alfheim?” Sugu interrupted. Kazuto nodded.

“That was her,” Kazuto affirmed. “She was an AI program from SAO. She’d been locked out of the system for some reason. Asuna and I met her in game.”

“So.. Um.. Weird question,” Sugu said.

“Shoot,” Kazuto replied. 

“Why does she call you ‘daddy’?” Sugu looked scandalized. Asuna looked between Sugu and Kazuto as the latter exploded into laughter. 

“Whoops,” he said. “I guess I never did explain that one.”   
  
“You didn’t.” Sugu accused. “And it got even weirder once I found out that  _ you _ were Kirito.” Kazuto scratched the back of his neck with one hand, looking down at the grass. Then he looked at Asuna, who nodded and took over.

“In SAO, there was an option to get married in-game,” Asuna began. “Kazuto and I took that option. There are some in-game benefits to the practice, though very few couples trusted each other enough to take it. There was enough abuse of the system that very few people ever ended up using it.” 

“You guys got married??”

“In game,” Asuna confirmed. “We eventually asked our guild leader for a leave of absence. Both of us were… tired, as it were. We needed a break from the ceaseless war that was SAO. So we left and bought a cabin on floor 22.”

“One day the two of us went on a walk in the woods,” Kazuto took over. “We found a little girl laying there. We couldn’t see a status bar, but she wasn’t acting like an NPC either. We brought her back to our cabin, thinking she was a lost player who had lost their memory. The next morning she just started calling Asuna and I ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy.’” Sugu was just staring between them.

“We had taken her back to the Town of Beginnings to see if she knew anyone and got dragged into a quest. A member of the Army, a guild there, had been taken into a dungeon that had appeared in the town. He was stuck down there with no armor or weapons. We went to rescue him and found him locked in by a monster that was a bit more powerful than we were,” Sugu’s eyes had widened as Asuna took over the story again. Anything more powerful than the two of them was surely insanely powerful! “We were fighting it, but losing. Yui was afraid for us, and she used an admin console in the safe room to destroy the monster for us. But then the computer knew where she was and tried to delete her. Kazuto saved her programming in his NerveGear, as well as in the form of a crystal for me.”

“What kind of program was she?” Sugu queried.

“A Mental Health Counseling program,” Kazuto murmured. “She was meant to keep tabs on the mental state of all of the players and help them if they needed it. But after Kyaba revealed that no one could log out, she was unable to help any players, only monitor their mental states. Feeling all of the fear and hopelessness of the players stuck in the game but being unable to do anything caused errors to pile up in her programming.” Sugu’s hands rose to cover her mouth, eyes wide.

“Then she noticed us,” Asuna’s cheeks were slightly pink. “She said she’d not seen joy or happiness like ours before and she wanted to meet us. So she disobeyed the system and created herself an avatar. When she destroyed the monster, the system knew. When she disappeared, I thought, in those moments before Kazuto was able to save her programming into his NerveGear, that she was gone forever. I-” 

Asuna broke off, swimming in memories. Kazuto reached up and put his arm around her. 

“At a certain point,” Kazuto swallowed. “It felt like she  _ was _ our daughter. We loved her. Love her. I wasn’t letting her go without a fight.”

“Thankfully, he was able to save her program as you know, and appeared in ALO with Kazuto.” a small smile brightened Asuna’s face.

“Have you been back?” Sugu asked her. Asuna shook her head.

“Not yet,” she murmured.

A moment of silence ensued.

“Wow,” Sugu muttered “And all this time I thought Kazuto just had some perverted kink or something.”

Kazuto’s ears turned bright red as Asuna burst into laughter.


End file.
